Fullmetal Alchemist: The Nandian Story
by ViandasJohnson
Summary: The birth of a new homunculus. The death of a mysterious alchemist. Only time will tell which side of the Story holds the truth. Only the truth, the complete, cruel truth, can set darkness apart from light and show the secrets to the world.
1. Chapter 1

Birth of Prejudice

I don't truly remember where I was or what I was doing before I awoke in the very pretty and well decorated house. It was like existence had flashed forth just then and let me fall to the floor. I vaguely remembered life before this, when I was a simple, young boy. I played with little stones and then used alchemy to fuse them together into a larger stone. The rest was a distant memory, quickly fading like an illusionary trick of the desert.

As I rose from my knees, I looked about the room, my vision was strangely cloudy and I glanced about, seeing pictures of a blond man, a dark haired woman, and a blond son. I shook my head and walked over, driven by curiosity. The pictures were mounted on a large piece of furniture with a mirror behind all the pictures, and I looked at myself. I had half neck length blond hair and a few bangs in my face, and I looked a bit like a teenage version of the boy from my memories...

Was the man in the picture me? He and I were very different, he was wearing very fancy clothes, showing how wealthy his family was. I was wearing...Right now, I was wearing a deep black shirt which showed a slight bit of my stomach. I was also wearing long, but very snug, form fitting black shorts. My left arm had two arm bands, one above my elbow and the other directly below it.

On my right shoulder, I had a strange, red tattoo which seemed to be made of blood. I felt it, it was thoroughly dry and did not smudge upon my touch. I walked about the room, I felt a very deep sense of confusion. How the hell did I get here? Why did I remember so little? I looked again into the pictures, and felt a deep sense of anger stirring. I wanted to know where I was and why I was inside of this mansion!

I managed to walk away from the stand, and then looked around, seeing a room matching the sense of fancy nobility that the youth in the picture flaunted so well. Maybe this place was his relative's mansion? Oh man, I would get into serious trouble if I was found! I groaned, "Prison time. I don't think the military likes intruders, and with a family this influential...I'd rather not think about that."

I went for the door, planning to escape from a situation that would likely spiral out of control. I made sure not to walk too loudly, but my large body was difficult to control. Which made a loud creak on the floor that sounded like the shriek of a woman upon being attacked. I opened the door, hesitating before looking both ways and walking out. I froze after I got five steps from the door when a voice reached me, "So, you are awake."

I turned around to see an old lady wearing a blue dress and she, just judging by appearance, seemed like the kindly old lady type. However, I could not be too careful when I was trespassing in another person's house...mansion...thing. I smiled, trying to look at ease, "Look, I am sorry...I didn't mean to come in here unannounced."

She replied with a smile that was only slightly unnerving in how much it said that she knew, "Oh, you were not unannounced. I was waiting for you to wake up for quite a long time. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dante." I tried to relax and tried to think of my own name. However, a horrifying blank appeared in my mind.

Holy...shit...I did not know my own name. I rubbed my temples, trying harder to think of it. Will? Roger? Kyle? No, none of the above, although Will rang a bell in my head. Dante smirked and then said, "Oh, you forgot your name. Understandable, after all, you are a homunculus."

I felt a sense of confusion and asked, "What is a...homunculus?" She chuckled, "Well, my dear, you. I had yet to think of a name for you at your proper creation, and I had other, more pressing business to attend to. Your name is Prejudice. It means someone who judges others only on his own thoughts...that is what you do a lot."

My head hurt even more fiercely, matched by a tearing feeling inside my stomach, forcing me back on to my knees. Dante spoke again, "Would you like some food, Prejudice? All you need to do is say, my name is Prejudice, and I am a homunculus." My mouth was dry and words were difficult, yet I managed to squeak out, "I...am. Prejudice. I am a...homunculus."

She grasped my arm and said, "That is a good boy. You would make your father proud. Here...this will make you feel better." She reached behind her back, opened a small purse and then took out some small red rocks. In my blurring vision, the rocks were not small and seemed like meteors in a shrinking world. I reached for the rocks, a strange sort of attraction pulling me forward.

I reached out desperate as a dying man for the one thing he knew that would save him from the inevitable. Dante asked, "Do you want to live, Prejudice?" I answered, "Yes...I want to live..." She smiled amiably, "Then eat." I snatched the stones in a manner which might have been too rough, and then stuffed them uncontrollably into my mouth. I crunched the stones as easily as candy, each filling my body with an explosion of energy as they were gorged.

My world was crystal clear all of a sudden and I managed to get back up on my feet. I asked her, "Why...why am I here?" She answered calmly, "You will find that out shortly." I suppose she did not yet fully trust me, and she motioned for me to follow her. I did so, going down one of the hallways. There were many bookshelves all filled with ancient texts that looked like they had not been read in many years.

We walked for what seemed like hours, the place was no mansion, it was much more of a palace! As we walked, I thought I heard talking inside of one room, but I was guided away from that room by Dante's gentle hand. She told me, "That room is for business, which you are not yet ready for, Prejudice." As we walked, I mustered up some courage to ask, "When...when was I....when did I start being in that room?"

She smiled warmly, "For quite a long time. Many years..." I panicked, remembering familial ties in an onrush of activity in my mind that left my slightly shaken, "A mother...or father...? Do I have a mother of father?" She replied, "No...I am the closest thing that you have to a mother. Your father, the great alchemist Van Trevor, died a long time ago, to an alchemist made of metal."

I felt a surging emotion from the core of my new being, a raw, uncontrollable anger that threatened to blast through me. My father, the man who cared for me as far as my memories served, had been murdered. Murdered by a fellow alchemist. The implications of that were both jarring and infuriating. A traitor. My father died to a damn traitor!

The fury was too much and I unleashed it without heed for the fancy nature of the surroundings and no care at all for Dante. I started striking the ground in a rage, and shouted, "Damn the traitor...Damn him to hell!" The punches were making enormous craters in the floor, and numerous shockwaves resonated over the mansion. There were footsteps, maybe Dante called for help. I simply didn't care. If they tried to stop me, I'd kill them.

I felt a terse hand on my shoulder, and turned to see an experienced looking older man wearing an eye patch, a complex uniform and a unique combination between held back fury and calmness in his single eye. There was something about the old man startling and the fury within his eyes was boundless. I snarled and then told him through my teeth, "I want revenge, I want to rip the traitor to pieces."

He grasped my hand and pulled me to my feet, saying, "Here, we have common goals and common origins...all people here are homunculus, and to say we are people, it would be a lie. A homunculus is not, strictly speaking, a person." I asked, "So, then, a person killed my father? And, as a homunculus, I have the power to kill the killer. I want to join you."

Dante was looking shaken by the sudden quakes, but she had been steadied by the aid of another homunculus who looked nearly exactly my age. He had long green hair made into several blade shaped parts and a sarcastic look was plastered all over his face. He looked like the type to be miserable at every time. He wore black clothes that showed his stomach and shorts that initially, if not for the face, made me think he was a she. Yet, no woman I knew could have a face that sarcastic or miserable.

I was taken away by the older man and I asked, "So...what is your name?" He replied, "The world knows me as Fuhrer King Bradley, but you can call me Pride. It has been rare to have another one, I hope you don't grow into something of an irritation, like the last 8th homunculus, Phobia. She thought she knew everything and sought to charm everyone and everything to her will. Dante did not like that, Phobia died 50 years ago."

I cringed, and decided to make sure that I did not grow to irk my fellow homunculus, after all, we were stronger and did not have the need for betrayal. I was very certain we all had the same goal, so the last traitor I would ever know would be the one who killed my father. I would use this massive power to wring the traitor's neck, and make him beg me for mercy. A mercy which, due to the murder, had died with my father.

"He is none too different than you, Envy." Envy replied to Dante, "Don't compare me to that mess of emotions. He is a loose cannon at best, once he finds out what Elric did, we will get in my way of killing Edward...and that cannot happen." Dante chuckled, "Don't be too sure Envy, you will get what you want eventually. And besides, a loose cannon is also very easily aimed. I will make sure its not aimed at us."

Lust entered and inquired, "Talking about the new one?" Envy relaxed and replied, "Yep, I have gotta say, though, he looks...familiar." Dante finished for him, "Too familiar. Van Trevor gave him to me after his death, this little gem Prejudice. He might just be the key to everything we desire."

Envy went off, and before he left, he gave some parting words, "I hope you know how to control a loose cannon, Dante." She replied, no hint of warmth inhabited her voice, "I do very well. I have already been controlling one." Lust felt a deep unsettling feeling in her stomach, where her heart should have been. She would have liked to believe that Dante meant Envy, but she knew very well what Dante meant.

Lust left as well, and Dante chuckled, "Another one...I suppose eventually both boys will discover the secret eventually, with individuals as driven as they are, I suppose its inevitable." Dante went off to prepare for the next phase of her plan. She just needed a bit of information on Edward Elric, and knew just who she was sending. Envy was too harsh, and carried too much hatred. Prejudice was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mission

Thanks for the review and I hope to get many more as this long story evolves and gets more complicated. And believe me, it does get more complicated! The disclaimer...

Johnson: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to this man, and if it did, then the story would have been Darker and Edgier to the full! We are talking suicide and alchemic arrays causing whole cities to drop from into the ground, suffocating thousands while the Father just laughs! Ok...you can thank me for reminding you that no characters or FMA belongs to Shaun. Now enjoy and laugh at the parody at the end!

Prejudice's POV

Edward Elric. Fullmetal Alchemist and recognized hero of the people. He was my first target, the objective of my first mission. I was assigned with Envy, who seemed angry that he was disguised as my girlfriend, and ready to tear Edward limb from limb. There was no doubting that Envy could do so, but the mission needed tenderness. After all, it was merely a scouting mission to try to look at what his purpose was.

If Envy blew his top, then he would blow our cover and force us to reveal ourselves as homunculus, which I had heard Elric had no love for. We would be screwed, in other words. Dante had warned me that if we messed up in the mission then there would likely be no return. Elric could create a Homunculus, and thus, he could likely destroy one.

As we walked behind Edward, making sure to keep a proper stalking distance, Envy snarled, "Why did it have to be me that got disguised as the newb's girlfriend?" He hated having to play such a meek and gentle persona, as I knew from the musings I heard from him he hated and hated and hated. I wanted to know why he hated the Elrics so much, but something told me that Envy was not much for explaining his troubles.

As we walked, the big guy who was likely the big brother remarked, "Those people behind us have been behind us for quite a while." For the big brother, his voice was remarkably innocent sounding and without seriousness. Could it be that the little guy was really Edward? _Oh come on_, I thought, _brothers don't work like that_! The older brother was always taller than the little brother, it only made sense!

Envy was snickering and I asked, "What's so funny, Env...I mean Violetta?" He replied with a nefarious grin, "The short one is the big brother. It probably embarrasses the little brother to have a brother shorter than most midgets..." Somehow, the short one overheard us, and he let out a very loud and surprising scream of anger and defiance, "SHORT!!WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSHORTENVYCAN'TDUPLICATEHIMPROPERLY!"

I chuckled slightly, this guy had a big temper and setting him off was actually kinda funny! Maybe this scouting mission would be more fun than I thought it would be. Envy chortled and Edward turned on the currently female sin and pointed at him/her, "Stop laughing like that!"

Envy flicked back his hair and then replied snidely, "Or what, Fullmetal Shortstuff? Gonna hit a girl?" Edward Elric frowned slightly, like he was working something over in his mind. He looked over at me and then the bigger one, who was still insisting on keeping on that armor rushed over and apologized, "Sorry for that. My brother has a bit of a temper...apologize to the pretty girl, brother."

Edward whispered something to his brother, who looked rather serious now. I caught his name thanks to an enhanced sense of hearing, the little brother was Alphonse. Somehow that name seemed...familiar. I remembered a little about both brothers, like the names after seeing them and the fact that Edward was a son of a man named Van Hohenheim. That name had a similar fatherly tone to it just like Van Trevor, could it be they

Edward walked forward and studied us more thoroughly, from my new outfit of a button up shirt and black slacks to Envy's new look of a very beautiful brown haired woman wearing a beige dress and sandals with a very petite face and fair skin. He looked at me more carefully and into my eyes, I noticed for the first time our eyes were eerily similar. Maybe he was not related to the metal alchemist who killed my beloved father, maybe we were related?

At least, while I was human. Edward backed off and asked suspiciously, "Alright...so you two just happen to be following us every step of the way, and you somehow know I am Fullmetal Alchemist when you look like a regular couple...you two scream trackers..." I panicked, a sweat drop falling from my forehead and the little brother just suddenly out and asked, "Are you two fake humans?"

I felt a surge of anger, I was not fake. My emotions were real. My feelings were real. My...life was real. To call me a fake human was insulting my memories of my father...my mother...it was a fundamental insult to my existence. I knew the mission called for subtlety and care, but this was an insult I could not let go. He was insulting everyone I loved. And it was Edward Elric who gave his brother that idea to call me that name.

Edward looked from a grinning Envy to my fractious and furious face and slowly got into a fighting position, "Oh, looks like being called fake makes you lose your cool...would Homunculus be a better title?" He knew, he probably always knew. The fight was both unable to be avoided and inevitable. I relished the thought of crushing the man who called me fake.

Envy smirked, and turned back to normal and I too gave up the ruse and tore off my official looking shirt and they looked at my Ouroboros tattoo sitting on my elbow. I shook with pent up anger and raging emotion and then before anyone else could do anything I bolted at Edward, pulling my arm back for a destructive blow. He clapped his hands and touched the ground with both, causing a pillar of earth to go up. My strike hit the pillar, making a huge crater and the pillar start to tumble backwards.

Before it could, I grasped it with both hands and saw Edward trying to get to higher ground on one of the buildings and I threw the pillar at him. Edward gasped and leaped off and Envy sprung as well. Envy was grinning with no concealed hatred and before he could kick the alchemist, Al intervened and threw Envy away.

I found a bunch of people starting to approach, obviously intending to rescue their alchemist. How the hell did they find out where we were? At the head of the strangely uniformed goons was a woman with blond hair and a gun pointed precisely at me. I felt a dirge of fear and I could tell she saw it. She stated blandly, "You are dead, Homunculus."

She shot with lethal aim and the bullet traveled faster than I could calculate and I felt a piercing pain in my neck, and I screamed in definite pain. It...it burned...damn it all it burned and it felt terrible! I screamed, "Damn damn damn! I...it hurts...Argh!" Nausea flowed through me and then I thought I might not be able to revive my father. The thought introduced a new form of heat inside me. I felt a pleasant tingle ring through my body and the bullet fell out, the blood stopped flowing and I stood back up.

She would not threaten my noble ambition to revive father, no one would! I loved my father and would let nobody come between me and the revival! I rushed at the military unit, letting Envy fight the brothers. I made it to them before any more of the painful bursts could hit me, and I grasped one of them in an iron grip. That was when something very bizarre and at the same time disgusting happened. As I grasped him, his skin started to age.

He went from promising cadet to old man in mere seconds of my lethal touch, atrophy spreading like a cancer across his pale and weakened body. He stared at me for several seconds, panic spread just before his eyes rotted away and phlegm blew out of his mouth, the skin on his chest pierced by his ribs mere instants before the ribs dulled and became dirty and old.

Even his clothes succumbed to the rot, the organic material became brown and then black as time itself consumed them and left a skeleton naked on the floor. There was no flesh left and the brain had become ashes and whatever was left faded away.

The cadet was truly wretched looking and I turned to see the rest of them consumed by fear and even the blond shooter looked like she had seen something no man should ever see in the world. I saw that there was now a foil to the death I had caused lingering on my hand. It was bright, full of life and powerful energy. The power was incredible. I could do anything with this.

I smirked and then shouted, "Nobody will get in my way! I am the Homunculus Prejudice!" By sheer force of will I put the energy to work. I willed it to expand. I winced, bending this life energy was troublesome. It was very complex, like a human. Full of emotion, aspiration and sheer power that was difficult to control. Perhaps less complex life forms would require less work on my part.

The power radiated, became larger and larger, pulsating like a rogue star landed on the planet, that was going to show my ambitions to Amestris. I shouted, and threw every bit of the stolen energy out into the air, willed it to become a nova. A consuming destructive blast. The light was expanding, becoming greater and greater! I could not control it beyond this point even if I wanted to. This was its assigned task and it would do its work diligently.

The light became all powerful and then everything became a part of the light, and I was convinced that, whatever kind of power that was, I had destroyed the world. However, as time passed, it faded, the power's glare left and I saw ruin. From the creation of a nova came the ruin of the surrounding buildings. No...it was not restrained to just the surrounding buildings!

The light had made a crater in the planet that looked like a meteor had hit, there was moaning and some death groans and gasps. I looked around for the Fullmetal Alchemist, he who denied my existence. After that, who could deny I existed? I had probably dealt so much damage nobody could recover! Everyone would always remember me!

Envy walked up next to me and showed his same as ever cocky smile, "That attack probably destroyed Elric...at last...he is dead. That shorty is finally gone...Hehe...heh..ahahahaha!" He laughed and laughed and laughed, never stopping until there were sounds approaching. There was a lot of dust in the air and so we fled into a convenient smoke screen. There was no time to check if Elric was alive.

Nobody would ever deny me my father, his memories, or my chance to revive him one day. If anyone ever got in my way, then I would simply kill him. I was a homunculus, which meant I was able to keep myself alive and improve my chances. I clenched my fist and grinned, "Don't worry father...your son will find you and bring you back...I heard all about that Philosopher Stone...I have to have it! My dream is noble and deserves the Stone to guide it!"

Al's POV

My head hurt. That Prejudice really packed a mean wallop, and I could tell making him any more angry than that was a very bad idea. However, big brother didn't really get that. He was not very big on what the Homunculus desired due to their dark path full of sin. Prejudice was very hateful, but maybe he was nice inside. Brother said Prejudice was a bad guy because he killed a lot of people with the explosion and Riza agreed.

As we walked back to the military base, Riza mentioned she had to add Prejudice to the wanted list, but that really worried me. If people hunted him, he would hate everything more. He was so angry and resentful inside, like a puppy who was abandoned by its master and kicked on the way out. In one aspect, Prejudice was to be pitied and not hunted down like a rogue animal.

Edward still grumbled about how the explosion had damaged his automail and how he would have to pay a visit to Winry, just like after the whole Scar thing. He also saw how Prejudice's attack had fried up the bacon we had bought and he was reluctant to eat anything made as a byproduct of a Homunculus attack. It was like it was poisoned...well, Black Hayate did not mind Homunculus made food. He ate everything happily.

Black Hayate was so cute when he was running and when he wore his puppy eyes gaze and I could tell he was the mascot of the whole base. It was like a sports team, kinda, but with weapons and little Black Hayate was the mascot of the whole team. Even Fuhrer Bradley had taken a liking to the dog when it played with Selim.

I was jolted back to reality when we arrived and Mustang was waiting outside and I could tell brother was even less thrilled now that Colonel Mustang was involved. There was a big rivalry between them, one Roy would play up and one brother did not acknowledge as in existence. Roy seemed stressed as well, everyone was stressed today. Well, there was an explosion that took out a lot of a neighborhood and quite a bit of the market.

Roy asked, "Fullmetal, report on what happened in the market." Edward grimaced at the order and replied, "Well, I think you tell even if you could not see beyond your paperwork, Roy. A Homunculus caused a big explosion." Roy took an immediate interest and asked, "Which one was he?" Edward frowned and then said, "Not any one we know of currently. He called himself Prejudice. His strength seems above even the others..."

I added, "When Prejudice is not angry, he is very nice, but he can't control himself very well. If he gets angry, he gets furious. Kinda like brother when he's called short." Ed looked my way, his face in a mask of fury at the short comment and ready to spout a response. I continued, "In fact, Prejudice looks kind of like brother..."

Roy asked, "Got any Homunculus aunts or uncles, Fullmetal." Brother looked at me and said, "We look nothing alike." Roy asked again, "Do you have Homunculus relatives, Elric?" Brother replied, "None at all. If I did, they would have probably killed me by now." Roy just had to make an inappropriate comment, making the cadets chuckle despite the new danger, "I wonder, if Homunculus always regenerate..."

Ed did not find the joke funny, and suddenly straightened up. I saw why and I straightened my body up into a salute. Roy knew what was coming and turned around to the Fuhrer King Bradley, who was with his son Selim. The boy was about 8, and was smiling at the side of his father. The Fuhrer asked, "What is this about 'new Homunculus'?"

Roy addressed the Fuhrer, "Well, one of them made a very big explosion. It goes by the name Prejudice. We need to add him to the wanted list. I would also like to report his power is the ability to drain life force and then control it. He used it upon a cadet, and the kid died." The Fuhrer frowned and then sighed, "Arrange a funeral, contact the boy's family. Oh, and Roy...that Homunculus seemed like a ticking time bomb, do not set him off again. Tell that to your units. I want to make sure there are no more explosions."

I spoke up, "Well, Ed called Prejudice fake, and Prejudice...he got really angry. Brother, please be more considerate of Prejudice's feelings." The Fuhrer added, "yes, we do not want another blast, treat him like a human, Elric, or you pay out of your pocket for the next funerals and the repairs to the damaged districts." Ed first looked angry and then gulped in fear. If this happened again, then brother would be broke.

Ed grumbled, "Alright. I'll try to be nice to the angry Homunculus while he just screams and attacks again and again..." The Fuhrer did not detect any sarcasm and clapped brother on the shoulder, "Good boy! Perhaps this loose cannon could eventually be used in other ways, from your descriptions, he has poor emotional control. That can be used." Selim spoke up, "What was the explosion like? Kaboom? Or pow! Or maybe kabang!"

I answered, "It was more like this!" I stepped back and then ran off before running back and I body slammed the floor, making a loud boom that was reasonably close to the explosion. Selim chuckled, and the Fuhrer clapped. Selim was smiling and he said, "That sounded cool!" Both the Fuhrer and his son walked off, and as always, Bradley had his smile.

I got up and Ed started off and I made sure to follow. Being made of armor meant I could run very fast and catching up to brother was no problem at all. He walked slowly and I asked, "What do you think about this, brother?" He answered, "This new sin is nothing more than a headache. I have to think of his feelings while he tries to rip me limb from limb! I swear, sometimes I think I am the only sane one in the whole military!"

I asked, "What about Roy and the Fuhrer?" Ed finally cracked a smile and replied, "Roy is too sarcastic for his own good and is blind half the time because of his paper work and the Fuhrer hands out melons randomly." We both laughed as we went back to our little abode, putting an end to a very chaotic day. Maybe tomorrow I could try to see if Prejudice was actually nice inside, unlike Envy. There was something so familiar about him...

Ok guys, man, what a chapter! This took a while and I had to really edit Prejudice's power to make him not seem like a Godmode Stu. He basically takes life force and can control it. However, like his emotions, Prejudice cannot control the power very well. And now for some comedy!

Selim: So, what did the explosion sound like? Kaboom? Or pow! Or maybe kabang?

Bradley: Perhaps it sounded like a massive meteor made of melons hitting Amestris?

Roy: Why the love for melons?

Bradley: Why do you love girls? Melons are tasty, have zing and embody the fiery spirit of the military!

Ed: Why do I feel like there is gonna be an epic reveal sooner or later?

Al: Cuz there will! But...I can't tell...the author told me in a self insert fic. It shocking!

Ed: Come on, Al, why can't you tell?

Al: It would disrupt the story flow and make everything mess up!

Bradley: I'll promote you...

Al: The answer is still no. Geez, I am the younger brother, and I'm more mature than half the guys here...


End file.
